A Cry for Freedom
by Sorrow
Summary: A/U-~*CHAPTER 3 UP*~ She sighed. “Peter, I may be a woman but that doesn’t mean I can’t handle my emotions just as well as a man can.” //He cocked his eyebrow up at her response. “Really? Why don’t you come over here and prove it to me then?..
1. Lost Hope

This is an AU fic

This is an AU fic. I do not own any of the characters in Gundam wing except Connie, Jenny, and Ben

A Cry for Freedom

**chapter 1- Lost hope**

/My whole life, I was a slave to the 'Masters'. After the giant meatier hit earth, many people died and chaos broke loose. Some people owned others, which was usually the rich owning the poor. Then a rebel group called the "Masters" came and controlled everyone. My parents were apart of the rebel group. Then they committed a crime and sentenced to death. My brother and I would be forced to pay their debt by serving them and doing their dirty work. I am now 15 years old and I am in training. All boys and girls my age are forced to train so they can fight for the Masters. There are only 4 people I trust, a 15 year old red head by the name of Connie , a brown haired green eyed 15 year old girl by the name of Jenny, a 16 year old with brown hair and blue eyes by the name of Ben, and my 18 year old brother. They've been with me since the beginning. One day...we will fight. We may live and we may die...but one thing we do know is that our enemy is..."The Resistance". / 

"Hey Lena!" called Ben from the other side of the training room 

"Yah?" I called back at him 

"I wanna challenge you!" he said 

"Yah? How? Swords? Guns?" asked Relena 

"Sports men like! My strength against yours" he said 

"Fine...I accept your challenge! What are we playing for?" asked Relena 

"Pick of the litter" he said 

"Good...I hope you know...I'm going to win." said Relena as she took her stance. 

"Don't push your luck!" he said. 

"I'm not pushing it! Just stating the obvious." she said 

"More like stalling" said Ben 

"Really? I don't count this as stalling!" she said as she threw a punch at Ben. He dodged it. Then he threw a punch her, she ducked that and punched him in the stomach. After he regained his balance, he punched her in the face. Then she kicked him in the...ahem...area, punched him in the face and won the challenge. 

"I win...I win...I'm da bomb...oh. yah...!" chanted Relena as she ran out of the room, down the corridor, and into the room that held the gundams. 

"Ok....I pick...that one." said Relena as she pointed to a black gundam with the sign of eternity on its for head, in gold. Its hands and feet were a dark blue, with wings on its back, and frightening red eyes. 

"ok...what are you going to name it?" asked Ben 

"Death." she said 

"Which one's yours?" asked Relena 

"Um...that one." he said as he pointed to a dark blue gundam with purple hands and feet, green eyes and the symbol of infinity on its for head. 

"Good choice...hey Ben..." started Relena 

"Yah?" he asked 

"Where's my brother?" she asked 

"Um...I think he took the TallgueseIII out to investigate the enemy's base. Why?" he asked 

"What time did he leave?" asked Relena 

"Um...around 4 in the morning." he said 

"Oh...god..." said Relena as she ran out of the room down the hall and onto the bridge. 

"Relena! Wait up!" he screamed as he ran after her 

**** 

the bridge- 

"Have you gotten into contact with my brother?" asked Relena 

"We lost contact around an hour ago." said Connie 

"Ok...I'll take over from here." said Relena as she sat down and put headphones in her ears. 

"Zechs....Zechs...do you read me? Respond over." repeated Relena. She didn't get any response but static 

"Zechs! I'll kill you if you don't respond to me! Now speak up Damn it!" screamed Relent in the microphone 

"Yah...I'm here...you don't have to get feisty with me." said Zechs. Then his picture came over the screen. It wasn't clear, but it was a picture none the less.' 

"Oh...god! How did your mission go?" she asked 

"That's what I want to talk to you about....alone..." said Zechs. When nobody moved from their seats Relena said 

"It's ok...I'll talk to him..." and everybody left. "What's wrong?" 

"Relena...It didn't go as planned..." he said 

"Why what happened? she asked 

"Nothing...Relena...listen to me..." he started. 3 other figures popped up on the screen. "I...joined the Resistance" 

Relena's eyes darkened "What?" she said in a cold voice 

"Relena...listen to them...there doing the right thing." he said 

"The right thing?" said Relena with a slight laugh. "The right thing is paying off our parent's debts. And helping the only family you have!" said Relena 

"You can Relena...just listen to me!" he stated 

"No! You listen! I won't tell them you joined the Resistance but you are no longer my brother....over and out." said Relena as she cut off the communications. 

'I lost the only hope I had in this world...so I guess I'm on my own from now on...' thought Relena as she got up and left the room to go train. 

************************************************************************************* 

ok...that was chapter 1...in the next chapter, you will find out what happened when Zechs went out on his mission and how he came to his conclusion of leaving the base. Till then...over and out.-sorrow 


	2. Thinking Back

**A Cry for Freedom**

**chapter 2- Thinking back**

A young man in his early 20's stared blankly out of the window. The peaceful landscape somehow reminded him of his long lost sister. "*sigh* 4 long years Rena...it seems like such a long time...." he reached behind his neck and slowly rubbed it until it cracked. "I wish you would have come with me......I thought you would." he said again. His peaceful and yet cold eyes looked up at the sky. At the birds. "You always did love to fly...."

"Ahem" said an Italian woman as she knocked on the door. "Am I disturbing you Zechs?" She asked as she gracefully walked into the room. 

"No...not at all... i was just thinking about my sister... that's all." he said as he started to walk towards the short haired woman. 

"You never did tell me what happened that day.....are you up to it??" she surely asked with her eyebrow raised showing her curiosity. 

He sighed and put his hand out. Gesturing for her to sit down. "Well...Its a long story...." he said as he sat down. 

"Im up to a good story once in a while.....enlighten me." she said as she rested her head on one hand.

"Well...as you know......my sister and I were apart of the rebellion." 

_***Flashback***_

"Man....I have to go out again....." he said as he slowly walked toward his mobile suit. 

"Its all apart of the plan....you know what you must do." said an old man as he walked toward the young Zechs. The man was in surprisingly good health considering he smoked many cigars. 

"Well...why do i have to do it all the time....Relly is the one who likes to fly all the time...she doesn't care what for either."

"She will one day follow in your footsteps...but for now...you must do what you are told...for the good of our cause." said the man with his husky old voice.

"....Fine...." said Zechs as he got into the cockpit of the mobile suit. He hurriedly turned the giant on and took off. 

An hour later:

"Awe...shit!!!!!" said Zechs as he was surrounded by strange mobile suits. They all surrounded him and caught him captive. Once on the ground. Zechs jumped out of his gundam with a gun in hand. He slowly moved around the dark forest because he knew someone was close behind him. He heard leaves ruffling to the right... then the left... then suddenly. 

*whoosh* crack* thump*

Someone ran up behind him kicked the gun out of his hand knocked him on the head and pushed him on the ground. 

"This bitch was one fast one I'll tell ya' that!" Said a boy with a long chestnut braid falling behind him.

"Duo! You shouldn't talk like that...its...a bad habit....wrong...and very distasteful." said a Blonde with his arms crossed over his chest. 

"Sorry Quat. but i just cant help it.. hahhahha" said Duo with his hand scratching his head. 

"Hehe...its ok man." said Quatre as he started having fits of laughter.

"Hey...whats so funny??? hehhe...hahha...HAHHAHHA!!!" Started duo as he saw Quatre's expression. "YOU LOOK LIKE A SQUIRREL !!!!!" he then doubled over and laughed so hard that he cried. The other boys just looked at them like they were nuts. 

"Baka" Heero whispered under his breath.

"*snort* crazy, stupid, disrespectful baka." said Wufei with his arms crossed tightly over his chest. The silent one; Trowa, just stayed quiet and started to work on his mobile suit. 

A few hours later:

"argh...moaned Zechs as he woke up from his slumber.'

"Hey...look who just awoke...why its sleeping Beauty." said Duo as he held a stick to his mouth and talked into it. 

"What do you want....who are you?" asked Zechs as he stood up with his hand over his head in pain.

"I think we should be asking the questions." said Heero with his famous death glare. Zechs just shot one of his own right back. 

"Yah "We" should be asking the questions...so who are "You" and what do "You" want?" asked Duo as he put his finger in the blondes face. 

"I am Zechs Marquise..." he said

"Good good...now...where are you from??" asked duo as he sat down. Zechs wouldn't answer.

"Ohhh....lookey! It looks like we have a loyal person on our hands...." said Duo with a huge smile.

"I can fix that." said Heero as he hit the older man across the face. "Where are you from." he demanded.

"Where I am from...has no name." he said as he looked straight ahead.

"Then....who sent you." asked Trowa. Zechs wouldn't answer again so he nodded to Heero who hit him again. And again....And again.

"*cough*....The masters....they sent me...they...are the cause. They....bring the cause...they started the cause." 

"Now...why would you wanna go join something like that??" asked Quatre as he kneeled down facing the older man. 

"It wasn't my choice...our parents...had certain debts. that me and my sister have to pay."

"Oh....so you have a sister....Is she hot??" asked Duo playfully. In the meantime The others were preaparing there gundams so they could go off and fight again. Duo kept bugging Zechs and saying how rong joining with the "masters" is and how he should join the Resistance. \

After many hours of talking...

"ENOUGH!!!!! DON'T YOU EVER SHUT UP??!!??" screamed Zechs in Duo's face.

"Awe...that just wouldn't be natural...so...you wanna join up with us in order to.." he did a little super hero pose "fight crime?" 

"*sigh*...i hope i wont regret this...but....Fine...I'll join." he said as he stood up. "But...under one condition." he said

"Name it" said Duo.

"Let me contact my sister....try to get her to come with me...we've been together forever...its kinda hard to separate now." he said.

"NO! You cant...you might tell her what happened...or try to give away useful information...we cant have that." said Heero as he ran over to them

"Aww...come on buddy...he just wants to talk to his sister....be a pal....I'll be there watching...along with Quat and Trowa....nothing that bad can happen with us there." said Duo

"Hn" 

"Zechs! Zechs are you there? Zechs....Zechs...do you read me? Respond over." Said a voice over the com link.

"I guess its to late now for arguments..." said Duo with a smirk. Zechs then got up. 

"Well...?? Can i talk to her or not??" he asked. 

"Zechs! I'll kill you if you don't respond to me! Now speak up Damn it!" said the voice agian.

"Meow...feisty..." said Duo. Zechs went over to the com link. 

"Yah...I'm here..."

"Oh...god! How did your mission go?" she asked

"That's what I want to talk to you about....alone..." said Zechs. Looking at the people behind Relena

"It's ok...I'll talk to him..." and everybody left. "What's wrong?"

"Relena...It didn't go as planned..." 

"Why what happened?

"Nothing...Relena...listen to me..." Duo then popped up behind Zechs with Quatre under his arm and Trowa behind him. "I...joined the Resistance"

Relena's eyes darkened "What?" she said in a cold voice

"Relena...listen to them...there doing the right thing." he said

"The right thing?" said Relena with a slight laugh. "The right thing is paying off our parent's debts. And helping the only family you have!" said Relena

"You can Relena...just listen to me!" he stated

"No! You listen! I won't tell them you joined the Resistance but you are no longer my brother....over and out." The com link went dead. 

"Damn...your sister is hot!! Man...Heero bud...you would really hit it off with her." he then looked at Heero's death glair and backed off. He turned to Zechs and said "aw...man I'm sorry...tough break." he said.

**_*End Flashback*_**

"And...that's it.." said Zechs with a sigh.

"Wow...so...you and Relena were never really apart...then you joined the Resistance and haven't seen her for 4 years...." said Noin as she looked down at the table. She then got up and walked over behind Zechs and put her arms around him..." Well..." she started. "You still have me... and the gang." she said as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and left the room. Zechs rubbed the spot where she kissed him and looked back out the window. 

"Yah....you and the gang." he said as he walked over to the window and closed the blinds. He turned around and walked to the door. Stopping once to look at the place where he was standing just 10 minutes ago thinking about his sister. Standing in the bright sun. He took one hand closed the lights off, and shut the door behind him as he left. The once bright room was now dark. 

_Consumed by darkness......_

**************************************************************************************  
WOW!!!!! I know i haven't posted anything lately...ive been really busy. Heehhe...I'll get more up soon. I promise! ^_~ _Sorrow-_ Sorrow


	3. I may be a woman but that doesn’t mean I...

This is an AU fic. I do not own any of the characters in Gundam wing but I  
do own the characters Connie, Jenny, Ben and Peter  
  
A Cry for Freedom  
  
Chapter 3- Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I cant handle my emotions just as well as a man can. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Five companions walked down the long hall in complete silence. Their footsteps were all in unison as they marched onward. On the outside were two guys. They each had brown hair and blue eyes, though only one had crystal clear blue eyes. His eyes were such a pail color that they seemed almost ghost like, yet so gentile. The other's blue eyes had more of a spark of fire underneath their cool surface. On the inside, was a flaming red head and a brunette. The red head had her hair kept in a quick bun while the brunette had her hair in pony tale at the base of her neck, with the parting on the side of her head. In the middle of all the companions was a sharp blonde. Her long hair whipped back behind her in a braid. The girls had tight black leather cloths on while the guys had black baggy jeans and muscle shirts. Each had black sunglasses on and a black band around their wastes, which held two guns.  
  
"Peter." Stated the blonde with a cool voice  
  
"Yes?" asked the light blue-eyed male with an equally cool voice.  
  
"Have you got any new information on the Resistance?"  
  
"Affirmative, though we have not acquired information on where their home base-HQ is, we have learned the location of another smaller base. The top seven officials have been reported to visit there often to go over plans."  
  
".." She then grabbed her gun and checked to see if it was loaded. "What plans?"  
  
"That has not been determined yet." Said the young man as he grabbed one of his weapons as well.  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Our spy's have not been able to acquire that information yet."  
  
"Then give me some useful information Peter"  
  
He tensed up at her words. "What I told you is useful information Relena"  
  
"Then give me some other information. Did you acquire the seven officials names?"  
  
"Yes we did. 6 of the officials participate in warfare. We acquired their names and what weaponry devices they use. Pilot 01's name is Heero Yuy, he flies gundam Wing Zero. Pilot 02 is Duo Maxwell. He calls himself the god of Death and flies the Death Syth gundam. Pilot 03 Quatre Winner, pilot 04, Trowa Barton of Heavy arms. And pilot 05 is Wufei Chang. The two other officials are Lucretsia Noin and Milliardo "Zechs Merquise" Peacecraft of Talguise II and III." At the sound of the last name Relena slowed down a bit as did the others. //Zechs// thought Relena with venom. They all started walking again and stopped at a door. Two people on each side of the door and one in front. Relena was the one who was in front, Peter was the first sideman, Ben the second, Connie and Jenny behind them.  
  
"Good job Peter." Said Relena as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips, then kicked the door open and fired repeatedly along with her comrades. Once the firing stopped, 5 people laid dead on the ground, and one at a desk. Relena looked around and tapped a button in front of her ear.  
  
"Officers of Base01 eliminated, preparing to set up detonation devices."  
  
"Good Job Merquise. Finish up and head back to head quarters." Said the voice on the other side.  
  
"Thank you sir, over and out." She then clicked the button once more to end the call.  
  
"Well." she started. "Lets see some fire works" and with a smirk the companions set off to do their duty. They each placed little pads on all of the doors, and then pressed a few numbers on them. Once that was completed, the took out a larger device that they placed in the corners of the building, pressed a large green button on the top, which then turned red.  
  
"All Clear Relena." Said Peter as he stood in front of her.  
  
"Good." she stated. "Lets move." They all then headed out of the building. Once at a safe enough distance, they all stopped. "Boom." said Relena softly. Just then, the whole base blew up. Fire and debris fell everywhere, and they all just stood there. Watching. Relena was the first to break their silence. "Alright guys." she started "Good Job, lets go home." She turned around and headed out into the jeep that was covered with moss from the brushes. The others followed her silently.  
  
Back at HQ: "Yuy! What the HELL is goin on with our bases?! Whose attacking us? I need information and I need it now!" said a Blonde man as he bursted into the training room interrupting everyone.  
  
"What do you want Zechs?" asked Heero as he turned and glaired at the older man.  
  
"You know exactly what I want!"  
  
"You want to know? Fine, Base01 was destroyed."  
  
"By who?"  
  
"Who do you think Zechs?"  
  
"Don't get smart Yuy" he said with a warning  
  
"Hnn."  
  
"Have you acquired information on which people in the Order did this?"  
  
"Yes and no." said Heero as he glanced behind the man at Lucretsia Noin who was leaning against the wall.  
  
"What do you meen?"  
  
"We only found out the leaders name of the team that brought this attack on Base01"  
  
"And.?"  
  
"Relena Merquise." Said Heero as he looked back up at the older man who seemed to be in shock. He just nodded his head, mumbled a good job well done and headed back out the door. *~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**  
  
"ugh.only another year of 'paying my debt to the order' then I'm through!" said Connie as she walked over to a sofa and collapsed onto it.  
  
"Lucky for you.I still have another year and 3 months." said Jenny as she walked over to the sofa, picked up Connie's legs and sat down and rested her legs back down on her own.  
  
"Three years for me." Said Ben as he moved Connie's head and rested it upon his lap. Just then, Relena sat on an arm of the chair and Peter the other.  
  
"Time is all that binds us from our lives now.and then."  
  
"Ahh the wise words of Peter Thomas. And how long do u have left?" asked Ben as he looked to his left.  
  
"Seven ." came his crisp response.  
  
"SEVEN!?! You're shitting me aren't you?" Ben exclaimed.  
  
"Nope, when Natasha died, the Order decided to give her debt to me. So I'm finishing hers and mine up."  
  
"I miss her." said Connie as she looked blankly at the ceiling as she toyed with her curly red hair.  
  
"Yeah.I do too. It's a shame Gram's had to die like that." Said Jenny as she layed her head on Peter's shoulder. Peter just looked at his sister and smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her.  
  
"What about you Lena? How much longer do you have?" Asked Peter as he turned his ghost like eyes to her.  
  
"Well." she started. "We got here when I was ten. and Zechs was twelve or thirteen. Then Mom and Dad died right after. Then Zechs' left five years later. I'd say I have a good fifteen years left to go."  
  
Connie got up from her laying position and turned to look at Relena. "That's so awful." she stated as she leaned her body weight on her arms which were on Ben's lap.  
  
"Yeah tell me about it." said Relena as she looked down at the floor.  
  
Jenny gave her friend a reassuring glance. "Don't worry Lena.We'll get you out of here sooner than that I promise you."  
  
"Yeah.we promise Rel'." said Ben as he grabbed her arm into his own.  
  
"Thanks you guys.but for now I think im going to go to sleep for a little bit. Its been a long day."  
  
"Ok .." said Connie in response to Relena getting up and walking out of the room. She walked down the dimly lit hallway. Her hands traced the path of the wall as she made her way to the stair well of the room. /blood red.to keep a reminder to the Order's assassins of what they do every day. just perfect for our little war. / She thought to herself as she glanced at the walls. She finally got to the end of the hallway to the spiral stairs. She slowly made her way upwards. Once she reached the end of the stairway, she walked through the cool metal corridor. Door upon door she passed by. Each one had a letter and a number on them. The letters and the numbers on the door gave identification to each individual. The most important officials were marked with A's and so on and so forth to the lowest ranking officials, which were Z's. The numbers also gave identification to rank. The lowest numbers were the most important people. She then stopped at a door, B108. //Milliardo's old room.which is now mine. // She then pulled out a card key and slid it through the lock. When she heard the soft click of the door, she slowly opened it and stepped into the pail green room. The room was not that large, but it wasn't small as well. It was the size of a common day living room. It acquired a bed, which was in the opposite corner, and a window was a few feet away from that. It was draped with white. On the wall to the right, were a small dresser and a closet. The wall on the left had her desk and laptop. Relena made her way to the white curtain and pulled it open only to reveal dirt behind the glass. /ironic how they give us windows even though the base is underground./ she thought to herself as she placed her hand on the cool surface. She then kicked off her shoes and slipped under her bed sheets. Just as soon as she got settled into her bed, the door opened once more.  
  
"What is it Peter?" she asked with her eyes still closed.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure that everything was alright." He said as he leaned against the doorframe.  
  
Relena suddenly sat up and looked over to him. "Of course I'm alright why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Well you just took a short trip down memory lane I was just curious."  
  
She sighed. "Peter, I may be a woman but that doesn't mean I can't handle my emotions just as well as a man can."  
  
He cocked his eyebrow up at her response. "Really? Why don't you come over here and prove it to me then?" he asked with a slight smirk.  
  
She smiled with her response. "Don't tempt me." She said as she moved her legs side to side.  
  
"And all this time I thought you were the temptress." He said as he finally stood up straight and shut the door behind him. He then walked into the middle of the room. Relena got up in response and walked right in front of Peter, meeting his icy gaze.  
  
"Bite me," she said with a smirk.  
  
"I just think I might." he whispered as he lowered his head to meet her lips in a passionate kiss. Her hands grabbed at his dark blue shirt as the kiss was deepened. His hands met her face and tilted it the way he wanted. Slowly but surely, a small tear drifted out of her right eye. He broke away and whipped the tear away, making sure there was no trace of it. He then leaned down again but this time put his lips next to her ear and whispered, "See.I knew you couldn't handle your emotions like a man." He then kissed her cheek, letting his lips linger for a short while, then turned around and walked out the door, giving her one last glance and smirk. Relena just stood there with her arms across her chest glairing at the wood on the door. *~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* WAHOHOHOHO! WHATS GOIN ON WITH RELENA AND PETER!?!? Don't worry that'll end at some point in my story when Heero is introduced. OK! Until next time..- Sorrow. Oh yeah and I think maybe Relena and her friends will meet with Heero, Relena's brother and the others. Ohhh wonder what happens eh? Ok cya! 


End file.
